


Toru X Monoma

by Scarlett_Art



Category: Monokure, Toru x Monoma, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Class 1-A Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Crack Relationships, Dark Comedy, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Invisible Shenanigans, Light Angst, Plot Twists, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Suggestive Themes, heroes in training, references to drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Art/pseuds/Scarlett_Art
Summary: A crack ship I created based on a joke. It's centered around the notion that, if Monoma were to borrow Toru's quirk, and become become invisible, the two of them could go on invisible adventures together and bond over the crazy shenanigans that ensue. It's cute, it's fun, and a little dark at times. It's my baby, and it has some Kacchako elements in it too. It explores a pair of characters that are often times stereotyped, or overlooked. I felt like they both could really use some love and attention. Plus it features some fun love advice from Midnight, and who couldn't use some of that? This is my curious, what if story.- It diverges from cannon a bit in certain aspects/events, but I tried my best to keep the characters as true and realistic as possible.
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Uraraka Ochako, Hagakure Tooru & Monoma Neito, Jirou Kyouka/Kaminari Denki
Comments: 71
Kudos: 55





	1. I See You

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Crack ship!! This story was originally created as a one shot thread I posted on Twitter. And I have added a few things since then! I wrote it for fun, based on a friends joke, and in an attempt to challenge myself. I ended up loving it, and it ended up receiving more positive feedback than I ever could have imagined. So Thank you guys so much for that!! I am so honored to continue this story, and so without further adieu here is my baby! I hope you guys enjoy!!! 
> 
> -Also, I'm so sorry it took me four months to do this. It was challenging trying to figure out the best way to turn a one shot into a continuing story, but don't get me wrong. That is the ABSOLUTE BEST PROBLEM that a writer could ever have, and I'm so immensely grateful to everyone that has given it to me!!

“I can’t get stronger on my own. I will never be the main hero. I can’t walk down that straight, noble path like you people. Still, I don’t resent what I’ve been given. Because it’s necessary to pull off these kinds of masterful performances. The ones in which the supporting role upstages the lead! No longer will I be a side character” - Neito Monoma in “Our Brawl.”

Chapter 1.

Monoma steps outside wincing at the change in light as he exits recovery girl’s office. Luckily for him clouds were slowly starting to overtake the sun. He’d just woken up a few minutes ago, after a sparring match with Tetsu Tetsu ended with him in a concussion.

He’d almost had him too! Tetsu Tetsu was on the ground, but he’d gotten cocky, prematurely declared victory, and then Tetsu Tetsu tripped him. Grabbed him by his ankle, spun him around, and knocked him out. Now Monoma had a headache and was in a really foul mood.

He was heading back to class when he heard a commotion near the courtyard. Picking up his pace he peaks around the corner of of the building.

A couple of guys were crowding Toru Hagakure, the invisible girl from Class 1A.  
Monoma rolls his eyes, “Typical 1A.” He snorts and turns leave, but then the bigger guy starts talking and he freezes.

“Come here baby,” the bigger guy croons as the two begin to back her up against a wall.  
“No, I said stop it” Toru responds her voice an octave higher than before.

The big guy lears at her, “What are you going to do? Fight us?” He sneers and his best friend picks up right where he left off. “Yeah she has to take her clothes off to fight doesn’t she?” He leered at her.

“Right??” The big guy slaps the skinny one on the back and chuckles, “Fight? Ha! more like disappear and runaway!”  
Now it’s the skinny one’s turn to taunt her. “Come on baby you heard him, take off your clothes and run away.” They both cackle at the thought.

“What? No! Leave me alone!! Just let me through, I don’t want any trouble.” The girl sounds incredulous, but Monoma can tell that she’s beginning to panic.

The bigger guy frowns, “Oh come on! You should be flattered we’re even interested in the invisible girl.”

“Right?” The other one continued, “We’re taking a major gamble here. You could be hideously ugly, but we’ll never know.”

Monoma began immediately sizing them up. The big one is stocky, definitely more muscle than fat, but not nearly as built as Tetsu Tetsu. Still, there’s no way of knowing what their quirks were at this point.

That’s where having such a blatantly obvious physical quirk like Toru’s puts you at a disadvantage. Not that he should care, this wasn’t his fight. She wasn’t from class B. She was his rival.

Still he continued to watch as Toru tried to make her exit again, only to get side stepped by the skinnier one. “Yeah if you want us to leave you alone all you gotta do is take your clothes off and disappear. The fact that you’re not willing to do so must mean that you like the attention.”

Monoma rolls his eyes, then glances around. Why him? Where are those big freaking hulks from class 1A when you need them? The one with the tail, or the one with the weird eye/mouth/wing things?? Ojiro and Shoji, those fucking Slackers. As if he needed another reason to add to his list of why class B was superior.

Monoma tensed cursing his luck as the big one grabs her arm, “You know something I’ve always wondered? If someone were to do it with you, would they be able to see themselves inside you, or would their dick just disappear?”

Monoma cringes, “Okay, fine, fuck.” He’d heard enough. Let it never be said that he wasn’t a charitable person.

Monoma turns the corner and steps in touching the bigger guy on the shoulder. “Excuse me sir, but I’m going to need to to kindly step away from the young lady.”

The two of them turned around in unison.  
The big guy just rolls his eyes and scoffs, “And why should we do that?” Ohhh Monoma was going to give this insect something to scoff at.

Monoma put on his trademark fake smile that never touched his eyes. Arrogance was something he was born with. “Because I’m pretty sure that accosting another student on school grounds in such a manner would result in immediate expulsion if any of the faculty were to find out.”

This irked the brute, which pleased Monoma greatly. Finally they were getting somewhere. “Oh, and whose going to tell em? Huh?” The big guy barked.

“Gee, I wonder” Monoma responded his tone dripping in sheer sarcasm.

The skinnier one was starting to lose his nerve just a little “Come on Ikuto, maybe we should just go.”

The big guy scrunches up his face never once looking away from Monoma. “You wanna be next?”

Now it was Monoma’s turn to laugh, “Ha Just try it.” He spat, his smile growing a bit wider now.

Without waiting another second the big guy swings to punch him. This guy was slower than Tetsu Tetsu too, which was saying something considering that guy was made of steal.

Monoma dodges his blow easily and activates the quirk he copied from the big guy upon his initial introduction. POP! His arm detaches..... “Really??” Monoma scoffs at the absurdity of what just happened. He holds his now disembodied arm up and inspects it. “This is your quirk?” He asked pointing his detached limb at the dude and laughing.

Immediately the skinny guy rounds on the bigger one. “I thought you said using your quirk hurt like a bitch??”

The big guy shrugs sheepishly, “It does... it feels like getting your arm popped out of its socket....”

Monoma laughing increases at that to the point where it’s almost maniacal. “Wtf lol, no wonder you need back up to pick on a girl half your size. This is truly pathetic. You sir are an ant compared to the rest of this school? How did you even get here in the first place??”

Monoma sighs, “Some things are truly mind blowing.” Without giving him time to respond Monoma kicks the bigger man hard in the gut dropping him to his knees and then proceeds to slap the shit out of him with his detached arm.

Monoma can’t seem to stop himself, “Now if you could detach others peoples limbs too that would actually be kinda cool! Sucks to suck.” He continues mercilessly whacking the other boy with his arm for another 3 min while laughing.

The skinnier guy goes to step in, but Toru immediately high kicks him in the face knocking him out. Monoma hears the sound and stops long enough for the other guy to scramble to his feet and run away.

Monoma lets out one final snort of contempt, then stiffens as he pops his arm back into place. Each power he took on effected him differently. Some quirks were much more difficult and unpleasant then others. This had definitely been one of them.

Each quirk made him feel differently too, almost like he absorbed a bit of energy from the person along with their quirk in order to activate it. And he couldn’t wait for this losers energy to fade.

Toru falls to her knees, and starts sniffing  
Monoma half turns towards her and slowly exhales. He’d never been good at this sort of thing.

“Hey, you better not listen to a single word of that nonsense. You are a student of class 1A, you have far more to offer this school than troglodytes like that ever could.”

The invisible girl pauses for a second then turns toward him. “Why are you being so nice to me?”

That was a good question. He’d never been nice to anyone from class 1A on principle. But he’d always had a thing for underdogs. He’d rooted for Uraraka in the sports festival, recognizing her plan before most and criticizing others for not paying attention and assuming she was incapable.

Heck his entire class was comprised of underdogs, and they were some of the best people he knew. He was proud of his class, and he knew what it felt like to be underestimated. To be told by hero society that you weren’t quite good enough, like they were really any better. Fuck that, why should they get to decide a person's value.

“Because.... They weren’t attacking you based on anything that had any merit......” he said finally.

‘Too soft’ He winced, and straightened himself up a bit more before continuing . “Now, if they’d said class 1A sucks you all are just a bunch of pansy ass posers then... I probably would have joined them. Besides we can’t have dipshits from the general course thinking they can mess with the Hero course.”

Toru let out a long breath of air. “I just feel like such a sideshow all the time. People either can’t stop staring at my floating clothes, or they don’t even notice me at all. To most people if you can’t see something it doesn’t exist... And.....

...And that guy was right about one thing... Who’s ever going to be interested in a girl that they can’t even see? Creeps like that who see me as experimental good time... Because of my quirk, a lot of people don’t see me as a real person.”  
How can they?"  
Her voice is trembling now, and she begins sniffing again while Monoma just stands there awkwardly, completely unprepared. From what he knew this girl was normally so cheerful and happy. She was the kind that skipped for All Might’s sake.

He can’t just walk away and leave this girl who might be sobbing; crumbled on the floor next to some unconscious creep. Can he? Damn. He really needed to learn to pick his fights better

Monoma goes to awkwardly pat her shoulder, but realizes he doesn’t really know her well enough to touch her. Plus he doubted she wanted to be touched by a guy after what she had just experienced.

So he just stands there awkwardly.  
“I -Uhh, I’m not really good at words..” He starts needing desperately to break the silence. “But...Um. You... Never know what’s out there? Right?? You might meet someone with a power very similar to yours! An invisible boy, who you could go do invisible things with...”

Toru snorts at that. “Oh yeah like who? That’s easy for a visible person to say.”  
Finally some sass! Monoma could deal with that, he’s take snark over crying any day of the week.

Also did she not realize who she was speaking too?  
“Oh yeah?!” Monoma steps towards her with purpose, intent on proving his point. Without thinking he places his hand on top of her and absorbs her quirk immediately.

She gasps in surprise as he slowly becomes a floating track suit himself.  
“Well, I’m not visible anymore. So you wanna try that line again?” He retorts in the smuggest, most condescending of tones he is capable of.

Toru’s is in complete shock carefully removing his hand from her forehead and looking directly into a pair of slowly widening stormy blue/grey eyes. Her mouth falls open.

Monoma pulls back suddenly like he’s just been slapped. In his invisible state he can actually see her?? She’s kneeling on the ground with tears threatening to spill out of her clear opalescent eyes, and she’s... Shes.... so..... beautiful...

It’s gotta a side effect of the quirk. He can still see himself in this state, albeit he looks more like a ghost version of himself. But if he can see his own body in this state, it would stand to reason that he could also see hers...

He reaches forward to help her up now that he can actually see her tiny hands, and she’s taken aback. For the first time in her entire life someone is actually making direct eye contact with her. She can tell by the look in his eyes that he’s actually seeing her. Not just her floating blazer, or her skirt, but her..

The best thing you can ever do for another person is to make them feel seen, really seen, and that’s what he had just done that for her. Intentionally or not, he had just given her hope. Her eyes began to water. Him looking at her like that. It was completely new to her. She liked it, but she didn’t know what to do with it. This was Monoma after all...

Still it was the happiest she’d felt in such a long time. The feeling of someone studying her face was completely foreign to her, and it was starting to make her feel subconscious. And boy was he STUDYING her!!!

He’d never been this quiet before...

She wished he would stop, or say something at least.

Maybe she should go, but she didn’t want to leave just yet. So she decided on a different course of action to hide the fact that happy tears were starting to spill down her face.

She let go of his hand and dives in immediately, hugging him, “Thank you!!” She cries softly burying her face into Monoma’s chest.

He tenses up initially, but eventually accepts it, fighting the urge to touch her iridescent hair. The corner of his mouth quirks up a bit. “Don’t let it go to your head.....” he says holding her, “If you ever tell anyone about this... I’ll deny it.”

Toru can’t help but laugh at that. “Don’t worry, “ she responds lifting her head up to look at him again, “No one would believe it anyways.”


	2. Because Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whew, I'm sorry this took so long! This chapter ended up being so big that I had to cut it in half, but that just means I have a third chapter ready to post next week!! I'm so excited for you guys to finally see their story continue!! I have a lot of things planned for them, and I will continue writing for them as long as you guys enjoy reading about them! Thank you so much for checking out my ship! Now, let's begin!

Toru X Monoma 

Later that day Monoma finds a small bag of cookies with a note in his locker. “Thanks again for earlier, I don’t know how to repay you, so I hope you like sweets! Seriously, you’re a lifesaver!! - Hagakure Toru” he rolls his eyes, and smirks slightly, but eats them all anyways. 

As school comes to an end it starts pouring outside and Monoma realizes he’s forgotten to bring an umbrella. As he’s staring at the rain; debating on finding Kendo to borrow her giant hand quirk, when he feels a tap on his shoulder. 

“Would you like to share my umbrella?” Toru asks behind him cheerfully.  
He looks at her and then turns back round. “I can’t,” he says dismissing her. 

“Oh….. Why not?” She responded a little dejected.

“You are a member of class 1A,” Monoma continued debating how wet he will end up running to the dorms in this storm. “I can’t afford to be seen fraternizing with the enemy.”

“Ohh,” Toru perks up a little bit at this, “If that’s the case then why not just turn invisible again? No one would know?” 

Now there’s a thought. He had really enjoyed the feeling of being invisible. Of all the quirks he’d copied in his lifetime hers had made him feel the lightest and most free. He turns back around, the corners of his mouth threatening to perk up, “okay deal.”  
Toru responded in satisfaction at this as he continued.”Meet me around back in 2 minutes, I don’t want anyone to see.” 

The invisible girl giggles, “Alrighty!” And with that she literally skips away. That girl was always so damn happy. Monoma didn’t get it, but it wasn’t the worst thing in the world to be, he guessed. 

Monoma circled around back, finding her immediately. She was standing outside peaking just out from under the awning trying to catch a couple raindrops in her transparent hands. He imagined a look of childlike wonderment on her face, the kind a duckling gets when playing in the water for the very first time. That’s when he realized he was just standing there….. Staring… like a creep. 

Immediately he cleared his throat, stepping towards her, and placing his hand on her shoulder. Instantly he began to disappear and as he did her face started to come into focus again. He was right; she was smiling very brightly, little tendrils of hair curling around the side of her face as she beamed at him. She looked positively ethereal.

“Okay let’s go,” he said, taking her umbrella and holding it up in between them. She immediately linked arms with him. “Wh-what are you doing?” He asked surprised by her boldness.

“Oh come on,” she responded, “No one knows it’s you! This way if anyone asks I can say you’re my brother, or something!”

“Hmm, alright, I’ll allow it.” Monoma said hesitantly. Normally he’d be against someone acting so familiar with him, but friendliness came so naturally to her that it didn’t feel like such an imposition. And as long as no one could see him to make fun of him later for it, who was he to care? Besides, her hold on him would make it easier for him to maintain his invisibility longer. He huffs and she leads them out into the rain. 

“Did you get the cookies I left?” She asked casually as they walked. 

“I did,” he responded nonchalantly, “You really didn’t have to do that. Seriously, it wasn’t necessary.”

Toru actually scoffs at him. He didn’t know she was even capable of scoffing, “Well I wanted to do something!” she replied, her brightness returning instantly, “Sato’s been showing me how to bake recently, and I wanted to test out my new skills! Sooo what did you think?”

“They were edible,” Monoma continued adding Sato to the growing list of oversized class 1A guys that Toru seemed to be popular with.

“That’s so good to hear!” she returned unfazed by his curtness. “I hope to get even a fraction as good as he is one day, but I know that will take a lot of work. Still, it’s a really fun hobby to have... I love the smell of vanilla baking in the oven” She continued on like that cheerfully bubbling away as they walked, her face getting more and more animated with each baking story, and Monoma found that he couldn’t look away. 

He just chalked it up to the fact that seeing her face was such a rarity, like seeing Bigfoot, or the Lochness monster.

If Bigfoot was a dainty five foot tall transparent girl with misty silver hair.

Alright, he would admit she was definitely a much more pleasing sight than that of a big hairy beast or a sea monster. “Oh hey speaking of which!” Toru said suddenly, squeezing his arm and bringing him back to the present as she waved at a couple of girls walking their way. 

Shit, Monoma thought, recognizing Mina Ashido and Tsuyu Asui and Ochako Uraraka from class 1A. 

Almost as if having sensed him tensing up Toru stops them. “It’ll be okay,” she says in an attempt to reassure him, just please be nice. “Like I said, I’ll just tell them that you’re my brother!” She smiled at him again, “I promise it’ll be fine!” 

This irked him. What did she see him as, a scared child? Monoma rolled his eyes.

“I don’t want to be your brother,” he says, coming off a little more irritated than he expected to. “What if they ask me questions about you, or your family that I have no way of knowing?” 

Toru frowns slightly, but can’t deny his logic, “Okay, well… Who do you want to be then?”

“I- Friends... we’re friends.” He said briskly and slightly frustrated. 

Toru raises an eyebrow, “Oh so we’re friends now??” 

Monoma rolls his eyes again, and nudges her slightly with his shoulder. “Oh just shut up already.” 

She giggles, but he stiffens again as the other three approach. 

“Hey Toruuuu!!” Mina practically yells and Toru sneaks out from under their umbrella briefly to hug the pink girl. 

“Girl I was wondering where you ran off to after class. You just disappeared! But now I understand!” Mina makes a show of looking at Monoma’s floating uniform up and down before continuing. “Who is this? Those are UA clothes, but I definitely don’t recall seeing him around school.” 

“Oh he’s my bro-“she cut herself off mid sentence as she realized her mistake, and he cut in with “friend!!” 

Mina looked slightly confused, “he’s your bro friend?” 

“Yeah!!” Toru continued “You know he’s my friend that’s also a bro, he’s like a dude and we’re friends, he’s my friend boy!” She was practically babbling at this point. And Monoma felt both mortified for her and thoroughly amused by her hole digging skills. 

He had to hold his breath to keep from laughing and had never been more grateful for the fact that his face is completely invisible to their current company. Speaking of which, how much longer did he have before he turned visible again? He hadn’t timed this out.. Idiot. He mentally kicks himself.

“Uh huh,” Mina says, taking in Toru’s frenzied state, “Why not just say that he’s your boyfriend?” Monoma saw his chance!

Toru’s mouth falls open, “I no, that’s not what I meant!” Monoma can tell that she’s starting to panic, so he puts an arm around her, and in the best British accent that he can fake he responds with, “We don’t like to put a label on things.” 

The pink girls eyes swell to the size of saucers as her grin threatens to overwhelm her face. “Well then, you have to come to our movie night tonight!! I’m sure everyone would love to meet you!” 

“He can’t!” Toru blurts out, “He’s uh, he’s not going to be in town much longer...” 

Monoma nods in affirmation, then upon realizing nobody can see his nod he muffles out a British “Unfortunately.” 

“Yeah,” Toru continues, “He’s moving, very far away soon. So uh he’s gotta pack, and he has a lot of.. clothes..” Mina wasn’t buying it and Monoma was holding his breath to keep from losing it, she was so bad at this.

“Oh, bummer,” Mina says, not entirely convinced but taking the hint, “Well if you change your mind, it’s going to be Tonight in class 1A’s Dorm Lounge at 7pm. And I’m sure Toru wouldn’t mind helping you pack.” She winks at the invisible girl. 

“I’ll see what I can do,” Monoma says, still faking his British accent. “Sweet!!” Mina responds as she and the other girls turn to leave. “It was nice meeting you…..?” Uraraka calls out as they go pausing as she realizes they had yet to hear his name. 

“Massimo, Scipio.” Monoma responds, “My father was Italian.”  
He waves them off smirking as Toru rounds on him. 

“You really don’t have to come.” Toru whispered to him and said as the girls left. 

“What, and give up the perfect chance to spy on class 1A and see how the other half lives?? Not a chance.” He said immediately.

Toru raises an eyebrow, “You do realize that means you’d have to continue pretending to be my...” She gestures between the two of them but still can’t bring herself to say it.” 

“Your?” he continues, enjoying the flustered look this elicits from her. 

“Whatever it was you were pretending to be before.” She finishes eventually.

Monoma returns her questioning glance with a smug smile, “What, like it’s so hard?”

Toru seemed unconvinced, “I guess not, but what was with the weird accent?” Toru says, still whispering.

“Me?? Weird?” Monoma scoffed, “What’s with you, and the whole bro friend, friend boy thing? Talk about being weird.” Monoma can’t help but smile at the increasing color on Torus’ now pink face when he brings it up again. 

“I- I don’t know what you mean.” She continues, badly trying to fake nonchalance as she looks away.

Monoma laughs, “My God! You really are a terrible liar!” 

“Me?!” Toru responds incredulously. “I will have you know I have the best poker face ever!” She says pointing at him and then to her normally invisible face. 

Monoma snorts, “Ha! Yeah maybe to anyone who can’t actually see it!” 

Toru makes a scrunched up mocking face at Monoma and he laughs again. This time he realizes it, and covers his mouth in an attempt to stop, trying to fake a cough instead. However, forcing the cough chokes him a bit, and then he ends up doubled over actually coughing while Toru leans over, gently rubbing his back. 

The scent of lavender and sea spray surrounds him with just a hint of vanilla, probably from the cookies she had been baking earlier. She takes the umbrella from him and holds it up while stroking his back so they won’t get drenched. It feels so good, really good, but the closeness and the familiarity of her simple gesture are not lost on him. Things were getting... weird. Had they actually gotten this close in such a short period of time? This was all going so fast... It felt so natural. Still.. 

What did she want from him? She must want something; no one was ever this nice without an ulterior motive. And yet, Monoma couldn’t think of one. She’d be the perfect one for class A to send to spy on them, however if that were the case she could literally just walk into their dorms at any time, and they’d never know. Plus as much as he hated to admit it, despite his best efforts and jeering, class 1A didn’t seem concerned with class 1B at all and that was the thing that drove Monoma the craziest. So what was it? What could she possibly want? 

“What are you getting out of this?” He finally manages to squeeze out. 

Toru looks confused, “What do you mean?” 

Monoma rolls his eyes standing back up again, “I mean, what do you get out of leaving me pastries; and offering me your umbrella, going out of your way to talk to me, what do you get for being so god damn nice to ME all of a sudden?” 

“Was I ever mean to you before?” Toru asks him, still genuinely confused by his train of thought. 

Monoma tenses up a little bit, “No... but you were never this friendly!” The boy says in frustration. 

“I-I just... I...” she falters, as he continues to look at her expectantly “Earlier today I just found out that I really enjoy being around you is all.” She responds, and he gives her an incredulous look. She had given him an answer that his brain couldn’t quite register, and he continued eyeing her suspiciously, mentally sizing her up. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Toru asked, her eyes getting bigger as she said it. She seemed genuinely unhappy with the thought, and Monoma found out that he didn’t like seeing that look on her face. It seemed so unnatural to him, like harming a puppy. 

He sighed, rubbing face, and pinching the bridge of his nose, his agitation slowly leaving him. “Do.... whatever makes you happy, I guess.” He said and her smile was back in an instant. “I can’t say you’ll get anything out of it though, so it just seems like a waste of time.” 

Toru laughs simply in response, “Why don’t you let me worry about that,” she says taking his arm and starting their walk again and dragging him along behind. 

“I just realized something,” She stops suddenly a few minutes later, and Monoma almost knocks her to the ground grabbing her waist to steady himself and keep them both from falling over.

“What?” He asks annoyed as she spins around in his hands. “If you’re really serious about coming tonight how is that going to work? Can you maintain my quirk for that long?” 

Monoma swallows and his face starts to turn the slightest shade of pink. “I’m.. going to have to touch you.. at least once..... every 10 minutes.....” He says. Toru’s eyes widened slightly. Her face turns 3 shades of pink, and then she doubles over laughing so hard that tears are coming out of her eyes.

“What?!” Monoma asks loudly, irritated and slightly embarrassed by her reaction. “Oh come on, it can’t be that funny!!” 

She’s finally able to calm herself in between giggle fits long enough to get, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry…. It’s not that… It’s just….if that’s the case….. I guess it’s a really good thing that we didn’t tell them you were my brother!” 

Monoma turns slightly pinker and clears his throat trying his best to keep a straight face. “Okay, here’s the plan… Do you have a watch?”

Toru shakes her head, “No, but I have my phone!” 

Monoma huffs, “That’s no good... Okay, here.” He rolls up his sleeve to reveal a rather elaborate men’s watch, which he unfastens and then claps on Torus right wrist.

“What? I-I can’t take this,” Toru says gawking at the intricate detailing around it. 

“Sure you can, I have like a dozen. Mei designed them for me, and then I embellished them a little. Look” Monoma said gently holding her wrist up, see this button on the side, once you push it, it’ll ping your wrist every 8 min, and then double ping every 9 min. When it does so if you’re not near me, find me because it means that my time is running out.” 

“Oh, okay... I’ll be.. very careful with it.” She said, still admiring the gleaming gold, and quarts face. It dwarfed her tiny wrist but in a cute way, and she noticed that it had other features built into it, like different time zones, a compass, and the date.. 

“It’s fairly sturdy so you shouldn’t have to worry too much about that,” Monoma continued. “It’s waterproof and the crystal is made out of synthetic sapphire, so it’s scratch resistant and shouldn’t break easily.” 

“You really like watches don’t you?” Toru asked, still taken a back by all the work that had gone into it. 

“Watches, and keeping track of the passage of time is essential to the success of my quirk, and the success of most things really. They’re very useful. You can build so much into them, and they will be essential to us pulling tonight off.” Monoma answered, “Follow me.” He grabs her wrist and just like that he’s the one dragging her along away from class 1A’s dorms and over towards Class 1B’s. 

He hesitates when they get close. “Okay here’s the thing, I need to change and get a few things from my room…. I don’t just want to leave you waiting out here all by yourself because it’s pouring and that would look suspicious, but if you were to come in with me… You’d have to be completely invisible… So I’ll leave it up to you.. Do you trust me not to be a perv?” 

Monoma studied Toru’s face as she weighed the pros and cons, and tugs nervously at the watch he’d just given her, eventually it would seem that curiosity got the better of her because she agreed. So they ducked inside the nearest building and found a bathroom, Monoma handed her his backpack for her to put her clothes and tiny bag in. As she was changing Monoma slowly became visible again, and when she came out the only thing he was able to see was his book bag floating in mid air. Slowly he took it from her, being very careful to watch where his hands went in proximity to her. 

“Okay,” he said, “Do me a favor and hold onto my arm in some way, so that I still know you’re there.” And just like that he felt a tiny hand grab a hold of his shirtsleeve. 

“Let’s go in the back way through the kitchen, we’ll encounter fewer people that way,” he said. However, as they entered the kitchen there was a loud bang, “Oh, hey Norma.” Monoma said as a rather large ginger cook waved over at them. 

“Neito!” the woman said with joy. “Haven’t seen you in a bit! Not getting into trouble are we?” 

“Me? Trouble? Never.” Monoma deadpanned and the cook grinned. 

“Got any requests?” she asked and Monoma shook his head. 

“Not tonight Norma, I’m going out, but Thank you!” 

“Oh?” Norma responded, “Where too? You got a girlfriend I don’t know about?” 

Monoma laughs but not out of humor, there’s something darker in it that Toru can’t quite pin down. She’d found his exchange with the cook to be quite charming up until that point.

“I promise you, if hell ever freezes over, you’ll be the first to know.” He finishes, continuing on down the hall. 

“Hey, you better! If you do, I’ll find out! I find out everything! Also, don’t knock it till you’ve tried it!” the older lady calls after him, “That goes for everything, not just my cooking!!” 

Toru is now full of questions, but she knows that she probably shouldn’t speak in her current state, however when they get to the stairwell.. “You’re on a first name basis with the cook?” Monoma continues on without reaction, “Sure am.” 

“How’d that happen?” Toru continues following him up the stairs, and Monoma just shrugs, he’d never really liked talking about himself unless he was gloating.  
“Also, why are you so against the idea of finding someone?” she continued. Monoma wished he could see her face in that moment, because he wanted to look her dead in the eye’s so she could see his annoyance as he said, “Not interested.” 

“But I thought…” Ohh boy, here we go… “I always thought you and Kendo might have a thing?” She finished. That wasn’t where he’d expected her train of thought to be going, but okay. This would be much easier to dismiss anyways. 

“Psh, Kendo is like… She’s like everybody’s big sister, and mother. She’s gorgeous, but what can I say, I don’t have an Oedipus complex.” Toru followed him the rest of the way up the stairs still deep in thought. Finally they were at his door, “okay, you wait here, and I’ll be back out in 10 min.” 

“Wait, you mean you’re just going to leave me out here?” Toru asked.

“Well yeah,” Monoma answered, “It’s dry, nobody can see you, and it will only be for a few min.” 

“I wanna come in,” Toru stated bluntly and Monoma’s eyes widened as he asked, “Why?”

“Because I’m naked, in a strange place, with people I don’t know, because you asked me to be,” she stated and even if he couldn’t see it, he could feel her glare. 

Well damn, when she put it like that; he couldn’t even see her and yet he could tell she was looking at him expectantly. “I mean, it’s not like anyone can see you,” He tried to reason. 

“That’s beside the point,” Toru persisted, “You asked me if I trusted you not to be a pervert, and I do. Now I’m asking you to trust me.” Monoma was quiet for a moment weighing his options. 

“Do you want to waste time continuing to argue with yourself out here in the hall where people might see, or do you wanna just let me in?” Toru huffed. 

Was he being threatened? Not quite, but still the edge in her voice was clear. He was almost impressed by her determination. Without further argument he pushed open his door, “after you,” he semi bowed waving her in, in a mocking gesture. She touched his hand briefly as she passed letting him know that she had entered and he followed suit. 

Toru was taken aback by the elegance and tidiness of this boy’s room. The interior looked like it belonged in a modern magazine catalog, and just like a catalogue photo, the room barely looked lived in. The color scheme was made up of blacks, light blues, and white with gold accents. His bed sheets were black, his curtains were black, and there was a big soft black rug on the floor. It felt so soft and warm underneath Toru’s bare feet. 

He had multiple book shelves lined with everything from encyclopedias to European comics. “Wow” she murmured as he proceeded to his closet and began sifting through it. 

“What?” He asks her casually as he peels off his blazer and immediately hangs it up. He starts to unbutton his shirt and Toru’s invisible face heats up at the sight. She turns around immediately, face flushed, toward the door. 

“So-so you’re just going to change right here in front of me?” she asks, her voice barely a squeak.

‘Well yeah, It’s MY room,” Monoma smirks. “You were the one that demanded that I let you come in here knowing full well what I was about to do.”

“Well yeah,” Toru hissed, “But, but you have a bathroom don’t you?”

“Lets just say I don’t like the idea of someone I can’t see being alone in my private space unsupervised. If something starts floating, I want to be here to see it. I’m a very private person.” 

Toru blinked in confusion turning back around, “But, you’ll change in front of me?” 

Monoma just grinned smugly; “Better to have your wandering eyes on me, than digging through my personal things.” 

“You don’t trust me at all do you?” Toru said kind of offended and a little hurt by this realization. 

“Don’t take it personally sweetheart,” Monoma said while undoing his tie, “ I don’t trust anybody.” Toru was silent at that, Monoma took off his shirt and proceeded to fold it. He had a nice athletic build to his arms, but they weren’t super bulky like Shoji’s or Ojiro’s. No, his body was much more lithe and toned in a different sort of way. 

She could tell he was strong, but his movements were much softer and more graceful than the boys from her dorm that she was accustomed to. They were more deliberate too, smooth and fluid, like watching a dance, she was mesmerized. 

“Well you sure got quiet all of a sudden,” Monoma said with a laugh that was slightly off. Toru blushed and turned back around immediately as he started undoing his belt. “Did you have a stroke?” he asked, teasing her. 

“NO!” Toru said, finally settling on annoyance as an emotion that she could work with. 

“Well that’s good,” he deadpanned, “I would hate to have to bring an EMT in here to try to find and revive an invisible body.” 

Toru turned around to stick her tongue out at him only to be met with the sight of him in nothing but a pair of light blue silk boxer shorts. He had his back turned to her so Toru had a front row seat to his toned legs and an ass that she imagined would fill out baseball pants quite nicely. She smacked herself immediately as that thought entered her head. 

“Oh will you just hurry up already!” she huffed in frustration, “We don’t have all day.” He chuckled at her grumpiness and she tried to distract herself with the watch collection lining the far side of his room. 

He wasn’t kidding when he said he had dozens of them. So many different styles and types all in pristine condition. It looked like he had spare parts for them as well. Toru wondered if he fixed these watches himself. The image of him sitting hunched over a desk studiously rearranging the cogs inside of a watch flickered into her head. It was a very cute picture. Him working diligently on a timepiece to get everything just right, it made something flutter deep within her chest. 

“Marco….. Marco!” Monoma started calling from the other side of the room. Toru turned around to find him completely redressed in Navy blue shorts that cut off just above the knee and a soft light blue cotton shirt with the top few buttons undone. He looked.. really good. 

“I’m not a lost child,” Toru scolded him, as he called Marco one last time. She was smiling again.

“I don’t know about that, “Monoma said, “I bet your room is all kinds of pink, and you still have stuffed animals!” 

Toru’s mouth fell open to argue, but he was right, so instead she settled on a “That’s really none of your business, now is it?” And smacking him on the shoulder which he used to then grab her wrist. 

“I’m right aren’t I?” he asserted arrogantly. 

“You are a pain, is what you are.” She rebutted and he just shrugged letting go of her hand. 

“Are you ready to go?” He asks, grabbing a silver and blue watch off of the table in front of her and fastening it to his wrist. 

“Been ready,” she responded. 

“Alright let’s do this,” He said, lifting his bag up off the chair by the door; throwing a couple things in an interior pouch and zipping it up. With that she exited a room that unbeknownst to her, only she had ever been allowed to enter… 

………

“I can’t find my underwear!” Toru was beginning to panic slightly rummaging around through Monoma’s backpack in the bathroom. She’d put on all of her remaking clothes at this point except for one article, her panties. After continuously searching for another 5 min she finally succumbed to her fate. 

Monoma couldn’t have taken them out could he? No... He’d been with her this whole time, she’d have seen it. Frustrated and a little embarrassed Toru Hagakure slowly exited the ladies room commando. 

“What’s wrong?” Monoma asks as he takes in the way she uncomfortably exits the ladies room. He touches her shoulder immediately turning invisible so he can get a better read on her face. 

She hands him the backpack, “I can’t find my…” She whispers, tailing off.

“I’m sorry what?” Monoma asks and leans in closer to her. 

“I can’t find my underwear…” she says a little louder then turns away to avoid his eyes. 

“Oh….” He says a little taken aback by the issue. Immediately he sets the backpack down and starts going through it, “Are you sure you put them in here?” he asks after a few minutes.

“Of course I’m sure! Where else would I have put them?” she returned still refusing to look at him. “Oh this is so not good!” 

“Hmmm,” He continued. Just then a thought flashed through his mind. His hidden interior zipper pouch, there’s no way they could’ve ended up in there when he zipped it up right?  
He turned, her face was still averted, quickly he pulled down the zipper that runs along the lining of his bag and voila, a pair of soft pink panties fell into his left hand. 

“Hey Hagakure, I found them,” He said holding them up just as someone called out, “Yo Toru!” from the opposite end of the hall. Instantly Monoma balled them up and hastily stuck them into his pants pocket as Denki Kamanari, Hanata Sero and Minoru Mineta closed in on them. 

“What’s up guys?” Toru responded waving and then awkwardly pulling her skirt down a bit further. Monoma zipped up his bag and standed to greet them, thanking his lucky stars that he was already invisible. 

“Oh not much,” Kamanari said, stopping just short of the two of them. “Who’s your friend?” 

“Oh, this is uh-” Toru faltered.

“Massimo” Monoma said, sticking his invisible hand out to shake Kamanari’s. “Nice to meet you.” 

“Hey we were just on our way to Mina’s movie night, you guys coming?” Sero asked.  
“Of course!,” Toru said, “Lead the way!” And with that the group headed out to Class 1A’s dorm lounge. 

Toru walked slowly with her hands folded down in front of her keeping her skirt in place while Monoma walked directly behind her blocking her rear end from view as they walked. He was however acutely aware of Mineta’s suspiciously beady little eyes following him the entire time, and the fact that he currently had a girl’s undergarments stuffed in his left pocket.

They make it back just in time to see the preparations beginning. Mina immediately jump hugs Toru who squeals, trying to keep her skirt in place. 

“Hey, so he was able to make it after all” Mina yelled.

“Yes!” Toru said hastily, “would you mind giving him the tour and introducing him to everyone?  
The invisible girl turns to Monoma, “I’m going to run to my room and get changed really quick okay,” she says reaching down to squeeze his hand and giving him a look that says ‘now’.  
“It won’t take very long.” She continues as absorbs her quirk again maintaining his invisibility. He then pushes a button on her new watch. 

“Okay,” he says reluctantly. Giving her a look that says ‘hurry.’ And with that she scampers off. 

Momoma wasn’t prepared for just how quickly Mina latched on to him. After linking arms with him and dragging him along. “Soo Massimo right??” Mina said, pulling him further and further away from the girl who was currently his life line in this den of overrated wannabe heroes. 

Mina gave him the run down pretty quickly, “This is the common room where we’ll be watching the movie. Our kitchen is back over this way. Bathrooms are just to the side. You’ve already met Sero, Kami and Mineta it seems, so I’ll point out the others, and introduce you later when Toru comes back.”

“That girl over there in the kitchen meticulously arranging the snacks and trying to make sure everything’s perfect is Momo. The other girl casually leaning against the counter to her right; trying to get her to relax is Jirou. The boy standing behind them cooking popcorn with his left hand is Todoroki. He typically keeps to himself most times.”

Monoma snorted, of course he does. 

“The one sitting on the couch reading the black book is Tokoyami, and the one next to him doing a crossword puzzle is Tsuyu. And the dark bird-like figure suggesting words to Tsuyu Tokoyami’s quirk apparition dark shadow. Tokoyami is pretty nonchalant, but Dark shadow absolutely adores Tsu, if that tells you anything.” Mina said with a wink. 

“The antisocial one sitting over there in the corner watching everybody is Bakugo. He’s rough around the edges and he can be difficult at times, but he’s good people. And he has an especially soft spot for Uraraka whom you met earlier. Oh and the one standing next to him trying to convince him to join the rest of us is Kirishima, and he’s one of the best guys you’ll ever meet! He’s kind and loyal to a fault!” 

Monoma made a thoughtful noise as Mina continued. “The girl in front of them, floating the furniture around to make room for everything is Uraraka, as you know. And the one making sure people get out of the way and supervising her nervously is Iida, our class rep.” 

Monoma watched as Iida tried to convince Bakugo he needed to move as he was too close to the gravity manipulators floating furniture and a very colorful argument ensued. 

“What the fuck you mean I’m too close? I’m halfway across the fucking room from her!” The angry blonde yelled. When in reality he was barely 5 feet away. 

It’s only for a couple minutes Iida continued undeterred by his gruffness, “It’s just not safe.” 

“Look If I’m weak enough to allow myself to get taken out by a fucking floating sofa, then I fucking deserve it,” he said finally. “This is my spot and I ain’t moving.” 

Iida continued on in exasperation before Uraraka called out, “Hey Bakugo, would you mind walking over there for a minute and telling me if I have enough space to fit this couch? Please?” 

The blonde slowly blinked at her, ”Tch of course I fucking mind,” he snarled, as he slowly shuffled over in the direction she had asked. “Yeah,” he called out from across the room, “It’s going to be a tight fit, but you can make it work.”

“Awesome!! Thank you!” She called back happily. 

“Whatever,” he muttered, returning to his spot as she set the couch down. 

Monoma turned to Mina, “You’re really observant aren’t you? You seem to know everything that’s going on with your class.” He was impressed, despite himself. He thought he was the only one who really paid attention to these kinds of things. 

Mina Grinned, “well not quite everything,” she says eyeing him expectantly, “but I do consider myself a pretty good judge of character. And you seem to be alright, I think you and Toru definitely have potential.”

Okay maybe not that impressed. Thankfully she wasn’t as observant as he was fearing. 

“Why do you say that?” he asked.

“Just a feeling,” she said giggling and Monoma rolled his invisible eyes. Okay so she was insane. 

“So what exactly are your intentions for Toru,” Mina asked turning to look at him. 

“I-“ Monoma’s watch pinged. 

He was running out of time and this was a very loaded question. “Well right now I’m just hoping to learn more about her, so that I can better make that decision for myself.” He said. It wasn’t entirely a lie although he was fairly certain he didn’t have any of the kind of intentions that the pink girl was impishly implying. 

“Hmm,” Mina said deep in thought, “maybe I could help with that!” She grinned mischievously.  
Monoma’s watch pinged again twice and he felt a panic begin to rise. Toru was nowhere in sight. 

Had this whole thing been a set up or was she really just that flippant? He’d have to hide soon, rather than risk losing her quirk in front of everyone.  
“I need to use the restroom for a moment,” he tells the pink girl, “please excuse me.” 

She nodded. “I’ll be over by the table in the middle when you get back,” she says, finally leaving him. 

He has less than a minute to make it to the men’s room without drawing attention to himself by running. 

Just then he feels a slight pressure on his shoulder, and a warm squeeze on his hand. He lets out a deep breath of relief. Knowing that the only person in this building familiar enough to touch him in this manner would be her. Toru. He grips her hand even tighter just to make sure he’s not imagining things. And immediately reabsorbs her quirk, but when he turns to look she grabs his other arm positioning herself directly behind him preventing him from doing so. 

“Hagakure?! What are you doing?” He asks starting to move again when she hisses, “don’t turn around!!” 

“Why not?” He asks, allowing himself to be pinned down by the invisible girl.  
“Because! 10 min is barely any time at all. Your watch pinged me before I had time to put my clothes on, so... I didn’t...” 

Realization finally dawns on Monoma’s face. “Oh..” he says finally.

“Yeah, oh!” Toru responds in annoyance. She presses into him a little harder and  
Monoma’s face turns the slightest shade of pink at the realization that the girl behind him currently pressed up against his back, restraining him, was completely naked, and nobody in the room could see her but him. 

His heart spiked, pounding erratically deep within his chest.  
“So what would you like me to do?” He asks in an attempt to help. 

“You told Mina you had to go to the bathroom right? Start walking. We’ll figure something out in there.” 

“Okay,” Monoma said, the corners of his mouth threatening to raise at the absurdity of the situations he’d managed to find himself in since having met the girl currently huffing angrily at him from behind. “Why don’t you just run back upstairs and finish changing?” Monoma whispered back to her as they neared the men’s restroom, “I promise I’ll close my eyes.” 

“Because,” Toru huffed,”I won’t be able to fully change if I have to keep running back down here every 8 minutes. You’ve gotta come with me somehow.” 

Monoma was about to say something as they entered the men’s restroom, but he stopped himself upon seeing Mineta washing his hands inside. 

Monoma felt toru’s grip on him tighten and she began to press herself into him harder from behind in an attempt to hide herself despite the fact that she was already invisible. “Just act naturally,” he whispered as Mineta looked up, eyeing him suspiciously. 

Monoma nodded his shoulders forward in acknowledgment as he attempted to pass, heading them towards a stall. 

“What’s in your pocket?” Mineta asked casually, not even bothering to turn around. 

“What do you mean?” Monoma asked, forcing confusion into the sound of his voice.

“I mean when we first came in Kamanari and Sero were talking, but I noticed you hastily stuff something pink and frilly in your pocket.. What is it?” 

Monoma was at a loss for words. “W-why does it matter?” He responded finally. 

“It looked like underwear,” Mineta said finally, “girls underwear.” He said emphasizing the words. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Monoma said, continuing his walk to the stall when he stepped on something sticky. His right foot was stuck to the floor trapped by a purple ball and before he could move Mineta was on him reaching into his pockets and pulling out everything in it stuck to another purple ball. Attached to the ball was a penny, a nickel, a paper clip, a mint and the previously mentioned undergarment. 

“I knew it!” Mineta shrieked, inspecting them delicately, and then sniffing them like a hound dog. “They’re Toru’s!” He gasped. 

“H-how did you know that?” Monoma asked both surprised and slightly creeped out by Minetas accuracy. He could feel Toru tensing up from behind him, probably trying to restrain herself from yelling, and, or grabbing back her own panties. 

“That’s not important,” Mineta said, fixing Monoma with an accusatory stare, “How did you get them?” 

Toru’s grip on Monoma tightened and Monoma had to think quickly, he couldn’t just tell Mineta what happened. Mineta wouldn’t believe he just found them in his backpack, and he’d wonder why they were there in the first place. He could insinuate the kinds of things him having her underwear would imply, but that could hurt Toru. He could... What could he do? 

“I didn’t steal them if that’s what you’re implying.” He said buying himself more time. 

“Oh, I already figured that much considering she was there when you had them out. My question is why did she give them to you?” 

Give? He thinks she gave them?? 

“Wait, so you don’t think that we...... Did stuff?”

“Psh,” Mineta makes a point of looking the invisible boy up and down. “I don’t see it, you’re not exactly Casanova.” 

Monoma could feel Toru stifling a laugh, and was trying super hard himself not to take offense. Mineta, how did someone like him get in class 1A in the first place? That fact had always irked Monoma. Aoyama was questionable enough, but Mineta? In class 1A? What were those judges thinking?

“Actually it’s kinda hard to picture Toru with anyone really... Maybe Ojiro, he’s had a major hard on for her ever since she stripped in front of him. And she does seem to have a thing for the bigger dudes.” Mineta looked at Monoma’s lean frame pointedly. 

Monoma’s fist clenched on impulse. Not entirely sure why he was so angry all of a sudden, but he suddenly had the urge to punt the little pest in front of him like a football. 

“Seems like you have a theory then, so let’s hear it, “ Monoma said, all pretense or amiability leaving his tone. 

“Hmm,” Mineta said looking again at the underwear now clutched in his tiny fist. “Toru’s never been overtly sexual, however she is very kind, almost to a fault. She’s the type to go out of her way for people.... You like wearing women’s underwear don’t you?”

“Come again?” Monoma responded, not entirely sure he’d heard the little twerp properly. 

“No judgement,” Mineta responded casually, “Everyone has their things..”

“I don’t! That’s not!” Monoma still wasn’t entirely sure what to say. 

Mineta grinned at the reaction. “It’s okay, women’s undergarments are actually quite nice. They’re so much softer and silkier than ours. 

Monoma tried and failed to think of something else to say, but what other explanation could he come up with, without giving Toru away? He huffed in frustration. “Fine, I like women’s underwear. There, are you satisfied?” 

“Not entirely,” Mineta said, still smirking with glee. “I want them.”

“No way,” Monoma said, reaching to grab them from Mineta as he dodges while Toru seeks shelter behind a stall.

“Oh come on!” Mineta yells backing himself up against the wall. “You let me keep them, and I won’t tell anybody that you had them in the first place. I’m sure you can get another pair from her, so it’s a win win.”

“Not a chance!” Monoma says stepping closer towards Mineta trying to anticipate the little gremlin’s next move.

“I’ll tell people-“

“You’ll tell people what?? That I like wearing women’s panties and Toru’s my supplier?? I don’t think so. Who’s going to believe you?” Monoma responded finally gaining some of his snarky composure, and looming over the shorter boy menacingly “It’s my word against yours, and if I can get Toru to back me up… People will think you stole them. Which you have, so give them back.”

Mineta’s face fell. “Please dude! She’d never given me a pair in a million years. Help a guy out here!” Mineta continued all trace of snark gone, he was practically begging at this point.

“Why do you want them so badly?” Monoma challenged, “Do you have a thing for her? Are they some kind of weird little trophy for you?”

Mineta looked like he was about to cry. “I just… I just really like women’s underwear!!! Okay?? They’re so soft, and so delicate, and they smell nice, and just feel so good on-“

“Wait, hold up, you like wearing women'swoman’s underwear?” Monoma wasn’t sure why he was so surprised. The whole conversation had pretty much led him up to this point. Still, this was Mineta, and Mineta was questionable to say the least. 

“Yes,” Mineta responded looking at the ground. “I thought you of all people would understand.”

BUT I DON’T LIKE WOMEN’S UNDERWEAR LIKE THAT!!!!! Monoma wanted to scream this at him, but to do that would open an even bigger can of worms. So he decided to try something else instead. 

“Why don’t you just go buy some then?” Monoma asked the sticky ball user. 

Mineta just looked at him like he was stupid. “Don’t you think I would if I could? Look at me, If I walk into a Lingerie store by myself people automatically stare at me like I’m a creep, or I’m going to steal something.” 

He had a point there…. “What about online?” Monoma reasoned.

Mineta snorted, “Yeah, and have it shipped straight here with my name on it? Mina buys soo much shit online that she’s really bad about opening packages without reading the recipients name first. What if she sees them and they have my name on them? Besides, you know they x-ray all incoming packages now for safety reasons. What am I supposed to do if a teacher confiscates it and asks me about them? Didn’t think of that did you? Dumbass.” 

Monoma couldn’t help but study Mineta. Despite his harsh words, the kid looked truly dejected, and Monoma got it. He could understand what it was like to want things that other people didn’t think were right for him. He couldn’t help but feel the tinies pangs of… What was that? Sympathy? Gross. Monoma grimaced internally at the thought. He didn’t like this feeling, he never had.

He needed to get out of this room, and he needed to touch Toru again fast before her quirk wore off again. What would be the fastest, easiest way to get that twerp to leave without hurting the little pest enough to make him vengeful. The answer was simple, give him something that he wants. Monoma got an idea.

“If I’m a dumbass, then what does that make someone who needs my help?” Monoma countered. 

“A colossal dumbass.” Mineta responded without hesitation causing Monoma to chuckle. 

“I’ll tell you what,” Monoma said, “ I can’t just give you someone else’s underwear without their consent, so.. Let me talk to Toru. She’s pretty understanding. I might be able to get her to help you out.” A muffled sound came out of the stall next to him, but Mineta was too distracted to notice. 

Mineta’s eyes swelled to the size of saucers and he looked up for the first time with hope. “You, you would do that?’ he said before turning slightly suspicious. 

“If you’ll give them back to me for now, and leave me alone so that I can use the restroom in peace, then yeah, I will.” Monoma said looking pointedly at Mineta. 

“Deal!” Mineta said handing back the underwear and leaving so fast it practically gave Monoma whiplash. 

……. 

“You want to give my underwear to Mineta?! Are you crazy?” Toru hissed from behind him as they headed back to her room.

“Okay, just hear me out.... You’d be helping out a very sad classmate in need!” Toru rolled her eyes and sighed loudly in irritation.

“It could be worse,” Monoma continued, “At least he doesn’t want them creepy stalker reasons, or think that you’re sleeping around.”

“Oh Thank Heaven for small favors,” Toru said sarcastically into Monoma’s back as they walked. Her anger radiating through her tiny hands as she pushed him forward. 

Monoma hummed. He was in a surprisingly good mood all of a sudden, “Seriously though, guys get a lot of judgment and shit if they like that sort of thing. I’m sure it would mean a lot to him to finally feel accepted for it rather than shamed. It’s a nice thing that you’d be doing for him. 

Toru growled, at his response, but didn’t say anything.  
“Oh come on Tori, have a heart!” He continued mercilessly mocking her. 

“Don’t call me that!” She grumbled pushing him forward hard as they walked.

He was guilt tripping her, and it was working. 

“You owe me big time,” Toru huffed into his back as they walked up the stairs. 

“I’ll reimburse you immediately,” Monoma said, as if it were obvious. 

“Oh, you’ll do more than that.” The girl grumbled. “They were one of my favorite pairs! I want you to think long and hard about how you’re going to make this up to me!” 

“Done.” He said, relieved that she seemed to have finally agreed to allow it. 

Monoma would much much rather owe the angry girl behind him than Mineta any day. She was actually kinda cute when she was all flustered like this. So cute in fact that he couldn’t help himself from prodding her just a little more. “Besides you have really nice underwear, I’m sure they’ll be the best pair that he’s ever had!” 

Toru’s mouth fell open. “You perv!!” she accused, and she let go of his right arm to swat him as he laughed. 

Monoma waits outside as Toru changes. When she emerges, it takes his brain a few minutes to acclimate. He had never seen her in anything outside of a uniform before, and he’s somewhat taken aback by the sight of her in a light pink dress. It takes his brain a couple minutes to snap back to reality.  
Then laughs as she exits and he catches another glimpse of her ultra pink room. 

“I knew it!” he gloats. “Oh, shut it!” Toru responds indignantly pulling him away from her door by his arm. 

They return to find Mina is giving tarot card readings. “Come on Ochako! Let’s see what your future has in store!” The pink girl says as she shuffles the Deck. 

“Sure, why not.” Uraraka responds, sitting down across from her.

“I already know that you’re going to be a great rescue hero someday!” Mina continues, “so I wanna look into your love life if you’re up for it? Besides, don’t you want to find out about a certain green devil?” Mina lifted her eyebrows suggestively. 

Uraraka looks thoughtful, “Okay,” she says, “What do I gotta do?”

“Here, take the cards,” Mina says, handing her the deck, “And concentrate on your future love, whom ever they may be, and what you want to know. Think long and hard about the question you want to ask. Shuffle the deck, and then sort the deck into three piles.” 

Uraraka did as she was told, taking her time, and then looked up expectantly when she was finished. 

“Okay, now pick a pile.” Mina said, her excitement visibly rising. 

Uraraka looked at the three piles in frontfrom of her. She reached out, and for a minute her hand hovered over the middle pile directly in front of her, but then at the very last minute she diverted and grabbed the third pile to her left. The furthest thing from her original choice. 

Mina’s eyebrow raised, “Interesting,” she said, gingerly taking the stack from the gravity manipulators hand. 

Uraraka shrugged, “It was an impulse.”

Mina smirked as she flipped the first card over. It was a beautiful woman sitting on a throne with a golden cup in her hand. Mina shrieked! “Ohhhh, this is tooo good!!” 

“What?” Uraraka exclaimed, and then in a more hushed tone she whispered, “What does it mean.” 

“It means that you have a great love coming your way! Girl, this is the Queen of cups. And the queen indicates a time of caring, fulfillment and emotional security. If you can be open and honest about your feelings, this card indicates the best possible outcome for your future relationship. Basically romance is coming your way, so it’s a great time for you to put yourself out there!” 

Bakugo snorts, “You don’t seriously believe that shit do you?”

“The queen is never wrong, Bakugo!” Mina sings, “Uraraka’s destined for an incredible love, one that she will never forget.”

“Tch, sounds like a crock of shit to me.” He says heading towards the kitchen. 

“So does that mean you won’t let me read you next?” Mina called out after him.

“Eat a dick.” was his only response.

“Were you thinking of anyone in particular??” Mina asked, overwhelmed with excitement. Uraraka just stared forward blankly, like a deer caught in the headlights. 

She looked so uncomfortable that Toru immediately flocked to her side to distract them. “Hey, Mina! Would you mind doing me?” the invisible girl asked, and Mina’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. 

“But of course!!” I’d love to do you!!” Mina squealed, and Monoma couldn’t help snorting at their choice of words, causing Mina’s attention to latch on to him. “Both of you,” The pink girl grinned impishly, “Why don’t you two sit down over there.” She nodded at the now empty space on the couch next to Uraraka. 

The two complied and Mina began shuffling the deck furiously. “Okay Toru baby, you first,” Mina says slamming the deck down on the table with an audible thud. “Same as Uraraka, shuffle first divide into 3 piles, then pick a pile, all the while focusing on what you want to know most. It can be love, career, health, finance or just a general question about the future. Dealers choice.” She says, winking at Toru before eyeing Monoma who crosses his arms. 

This night had not been going as he’d planned at all. He was supposed to be there to gather useful information. So far all he’d learned was that Mina was nosey and love obsessed, Mineta likes to wear women’s underpants, and Toru’s room was in fact pink. None of these things were particularly useful. That and one of the big guys, the blonde one with the tail kept looking at him funny. Clearly Monoma needed to up his game. 

“I just want a general glimpse into the future,” Toru responded.

“As you wish,” Mina said in response, unabashed. “In that case, I’ll do a 3 card draw.”

“I suppose you want the same as well?” She turned her eyes to Monoma, who absentmindedly agreed. His attention was now on the green haired boy who had just arrived looking rather tired. His eyes narrowing at the sight.

Toru quickly selected the pile to her right, the one directly in front of Monoma’s knee. She handed it to Mina who continued to grin like a Cheshire Cat as she flipped over the first 3 cards. 

“Fascinating,” Mina muttered, studying the cards on the table diligently. All Monoma saw werewhere two ladies, one in blue the other in white, and a couple holding a pair of gold cups. 

“Okay, since you picked the right stack, let’s start from the right. This first card is The High Priestess.” Mina said pointing to the lady in plain blue robes with a funky looking headdress. “She represents desirability, sensuality, unattainability, desire for knowledge, the subconscious, mystery and spirituality or morality. She’s very much a card about inner instincts and gut feelings. Things aren’t always what they appear to be. In love she means that you will be highly sought after by more than one person.” 

Mina winked and Monoma rolled his eyes over to Ojiro who was still watching them intently. ‘50 guesses as to who’, he thought as Mina continued. 

“Career wise The Priestess symbolizes creativity and inspiration soon to come, however. If you notice she’s upside down. When the priestess is inverted like this she warns you about repressing your intuition, not listening to yourself, or trusting yourself enough. In relationships it can mean major sexual tension.” Mina continued blatantly eyeing Monoma. 

“This card means that you’re going to have to make a choice at some point, a big decision potentially, and you need to trust yourself and your gut when it comes to making this decision.  
Basically, listen to your instincts, they are correct and more important than the opinions of others. Also, don’t neglect your own needs in service of others.”

Toru nodded thoughtfully as Mina continued. “Next is the two of cups!!” Mina squealed, holding up the card with the couple on it. “It’s an absolutely wonderful card to get, it symbolizes harmony, love and unity, typically in romantic relationships, but it can also signify mutual respect and appreciation in friendships too. It’s all about connection and support. But more often than not it means soulmates.” Mina was positively beaming as she said this. 

Monoma hesitated a side glance at Toru, to see if she looked as uncomfortable as he felt. Her eyes were getting wider by the minute. “Uh huh,” she said now with the same deer in the headlights look Uraraka had earlier. “Okay then.... Next card!”

Monoma found her clearly bothered state coupled by her maintained level of dismissiveness impressive. 

“Temperance” Mina said, holding up a card with an Angel on the front giggling. 

“What does it mean?” Toru asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

“Oh you know, balance peace, perspective tranquility, contentment, harmonious relationships, soulmates.... It’s literally one of the best cards you can get when it comes to love. And most things really. It means you’ve got a good head on your shoulders if only you will listen to it. And that’s the jist of your reading really. There’s a dilemma coming, a big one, but if you listen to yourself, it will all work out. And your soul mate might just be closer than you think.” 

“That’s not so bad,” Toru said, relaxing a little. 

“Not bad?? That’s wonderful news!! What are you talking about?!!!” Mina said scooping up the cards and shuffling them all again.

“Alright Massimo, now it’s your turn!!” 

Monoma braced himself as she handed him the deck. They’re just stupid cards, he thought. They don’t mean anything. She’s probably just reading them making all this shit up on the spot. 

Monoma hastily sorted the cards into three stacks. Okay decision time.... He picked the middle one, and Mina began flipping over the first 3 cards. Her eyes widened in surprise, but for the first time all night, she didn’t grin. “Damn,” she said, “that’s a lot of swords.” 

“And what do swords mean??” Monoma asked in annoyance. He would be the one to pull out all the bad cards. 

“Well this,” Mina pointed at the middle card, “Is the two of swords. It corresponds to Torus two of cups only it’s kind’ve the opposite. Instead of a happy card full of opportunity, this card symbolizes a stalemate. Division. A crossroads, you’re sitting on the fence and you’re very conflicted about something. Difficult or stressful decisions, painful choices. You’re caught in the middle, and you’re being torn in two. It can be about facing your fears, but often times that means over coming a blindness or denial that you currently have to some truth in your life. It’s a major struggle card and can also symbolizes repression.” 

“Lovely,” Monoma said seemingly unsurprised, “and the rest.”

“Well,” Mina said, apparently still trying to process things herself as she moved on. “Next we have the knight of swords, often symbolizing big changes coming and opportunities. He is assertive, direct and quick witted, talkative, intellectual, focused and daring but also impatient, impulsive, single minded, overly ambitious, arrogant, cynical and a perfectionist. He’s unrealistic and has an inferiority complex. Knight cards typically symbolize heroes or soldiers too, and In love it can mean a commitment or proposal in your future. However this knight is inverted.”

“Symbolizing missed opportunities and insincerity or deceit. Things not being what they seem.. This card means that you will potentially miss out on a major opportunity because you failed to seize it. An opportunity that may haunt you for a very long time to come. It represents trouble and danger”,

“Both for you and potentially those around you, whom you may hurt because of those negative traits if you don’t keep them in check. Or potentially from someone similar in your life who may hurt you. Remember to be mindful of your words and how they can effect others. This is a major learning card.”

“Great,” Monoma said, not sure he wanted to continue. 

Mina looked wary as she continued on. “Next is the wheel of fortune, also inverted meaning: Bad luck, disorder, lack of control, disruption, delays and set backs. All the result of decisions you’ve previously made. Basically a challenging time is ahead. You need to take control of your situation, and ownership of your choices. These can lead you to a brighter future if you seize the opportunity and don’t resist change. Basically the three of your cards combined mean change is coming, you’re going to face a very painful and difficult decision. If you fail to be open to the change and learn from your mistakes, then you’ll make the wrong choice, miss the opportunity that has been given to you, and you’ll regret it forever. But, if you do the work to change and take responsibility, you’ll find a silver lining, and your future will be bright.” 

Monoma wasn’t sure what to say, but this reading had hit on several points that were scarily accurate. She could be talking about..... She had no way of knowing, about these things. What all he was involved in. This reading It actually made perfect sense to him, but he’d never admit it. 

“Well that was dark,” Monoma deadpanned in an attempt to joke but his palms were sweating.

“Let’s try something else,” Mina said. She placed two more cards from his stack in front of him face down.  
“Pick one,” she said. 

Monoma hesitated. He was going to pick the card to his right, but Toru had picked the right cared. And the last thing that Monoma wanted was to be compared to her soulmate again. So instead he grabbed the card to his left. 

“The Tower,” Mina grimaced. “Chaos, Destruction, and pain.” 

“This is ridiculous. I just grabbed all the bad shuffles of cards, as if this one would be any better,” Monoma said, flipping the right one over too. 

Temperance. Torus card. The peace and unity card. The soul mates card.  
Did he make the wrong choice? Did he really  
want that card? The same card as Toru? Monoma wasn’t sure. The only thing he knew for sure was that he didn’t want to think about any of these things any time soon. 

Monoma felt another pair of eyes on him and turned to see Toru staring quizzically at him.  
“What’s that face for?” He asked her. 

“What face??” Toru responded trying her best to fake nonchalance and failing miserably. “I didn’t make a face, there is no face.”

“Uh huh sure! Your eyebrows were raised so far up your forehead I thought they were going to fly away like balloons and I’d have to catch them!” 

“Oh yeah? Well maybe if you didn’t suck so bad at picking tarot cards my eyebrows would be fine.” She quipped. 

“It’s not just your eyebrows,” Monoma continued craving the distraction of this crazy argument. “It’s your whole damn face!” 

“You know what!” Toru exclaimed.

“What?!” Monoma said, matching her tone.

“YOU CAN SEE HER FACE???!??!!!” The big blonde dude in the corner interjected loudly causing the two of them to woo there heads around immediately. 

He suddenly got shy and started scratching his head. “I-Uhh, I mean you can see her face? That’s soo cool, what’s it look like?” The guy laughed nervously, but his tail was still flicking wildly in agitation like a cat. 

“Yeahhh!!!” Mina exclaimed, “ Please tell us! I wanna know!”

Before he knew it, Monoma had a small circle of class 1A students crowded around him in curiousity. 

Monoma was kind of taken a bit aback by this, but also greatly relieved that he was no longer the focus of the conversation. Still for some reason he felt somewhat reluctant to tell everyone. A part of him kind of liked being the only one who knew these things about her. However this was among the other thoughts that decided to shake from his head.  
Right then Toru was loooking at him withwitch just as much excitement as the others, like she was hanging on every word that was about to come out of his mouth. He could tell how much this meant to her, and so he didn’t want to disappoint. 

“I can only see her on a certain plane of light.” Monoma started, “So to me, she looks translucent kind of like a spirit, or a mist. She has these big round opalescent eyes, that look almost blue with long eyelashes. Her skin has this prismatic effect when the light passes through it that makes her practically glow with different colors. Her face is heart shaped and she has very dainty features. Sometimes I almost think I see tiny little freckles. And she’s got this long flowing shimmery hairy that comes down the middle of her back.” 

“Oof, and it kills me too! Let me tell ya!” Toru finished, “I absolutely hate how much it gets in the way of everything when I don’t have it up in a clear elastic band. Unfortunately, unless I want to butcher it myself, finding someone who can see it well enough to cut it has always been a challenge.” She grimaced at the thought. 

Just then Kirishima came bursting back into the room with a loud boom, “I got the stuff!!” he practically sang and Mina shrieked with glee and jumped up off the sofa.

“Yay!!!!” she squealed in delight, “Now the party can finally get started!! Everybody take a can of beer. We’re playing Never have I ever!!”

“Beer?!” Iida yelled. In a split second Iida rounded on the couple berating them for breaking school rules regarding alcoholic substances. 

“I know, but…” Mina leans over and whispered a few sentences into Iida’s ear and then Iida appears deep in thought. 

“I see,” he said finally, “That’s really interesting….. I didn’t know they did that…” He even accepts a can for himself studying it curiously before nodding in acceptance. “Carry on.” He says simply before going back to his seat. 

“The rules are simple,” Mina said excitedly while Kamanari helped Kirishima distribute the cans, “If you have done the thing in question before, you take a drink. The first person to empty their can loses. Last person to empty their can wins.

Monoma wasn’t particularly big on the idea of drinking. He never liked the feeling of not being in control of himself, especially while trying to maintain his quirk. Maybe if he could calculate the alcohol percentage with his body weight he could figure out his limit and just stop sipping once he got close. He searched his can immediately upon receiving it. It was hard to locate at first, but once he did he had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. 0.0%. 

It was nonalcoholic beer… like a placebo, Mina just wanted them to think they were getting drunk so she could see their reactions. This girl was clever, and she was trouble, but maybe Monoma could use this to his advantage..

“Okay, I’ll start first,” Mina said, “If anybody thinks of anything just chime in!”

The group nodded in unison. “Never have I ever kissed a girl,” Mina says smiling as she raises her own can to take a drink. 

Monoma hesitates, but takes a drink and Mina raises an eyebrow at Toru. Toru looks at him curiously. 

“It was 7th grade and she kissed me, kinda randomly,” he said recalling the incident and looking down. 

Kirishima takes a drink  
Kamanari takes a drink,  
Bakugo takes a drink  
Deku turns to the blonde looking extremely confused, “KaChan? Since when??”  
Bakugo just scoffs, “Mind your own business you damn nerd!” 

The game continues several rounds, and then Mina is up again, “Never have I ever kissed anyone in this room,” she says pointedly looking at Toru and Monoma as she takes a sip herself. 

Kirishima does too, and then Bakugo goes. “Tch This game is stupid! I’m going to bed.” And he gets up to leave.

Mina, “aww come on you’ll miss the movie!”

Bakugo replies, “Don’t care.” 

Kamanari begins to chuckle, “Bakugo’s just mad that no one believes he kissed a girl.”  
Backugo freezes mid step upon hearing this, and rounds on the static shock user, “What the fuck did you just say? Want me to rearrange your face?”

“See, that’s why!” Kamanari continues, completely oblivious to the danger he just put himself in, “You’re too intense. Scary even, girls don’t like that.” 

“Idk,” Mina said, “I think some girls enjoy a little passion.” She wiggles her eyebrows at them suggestively.

“Yeah,” Uraraka said “I think it’s cute!”

At this Bakugo whips around and looks at her like she just grew a second head. After what she said finally registers, he confiscates her drink immediately. “Alright that’s it, cheeks is cut off,” he said, “nobody give her anymore beer!”

“Meanie!” Uraraka called out indignantly reaching for her can.

“Not so cute anymore now huh?” He responds glibly lifting it up in the air just above her reach.  
She sticks her tongue out at him, then activates her quirk floating up to reach the can as he yanks it back down. “Not so fast!” he says and she crosses her arms in mid air, hovering just above him with a dirty look. The smallest of smiles begins to touch his face at the sight, but before it can go any further, a concerned and completely oblivious Deku steps in. 

“Ka-kachan,” the green haired boy says quietly with wide eyes, “p-please give the can back to Uraraka. I’ll watch out for her, and make sure she doesn’t drink too much okay? I promise!”

“Tch,” Bakugo grumbles, unintentionally starting to crush the can in his left hand. All traces of his semi smile disappeared,“She doesn’t need you to be her fucking savior, Deku,” 

“Th-that wasn’t what I meant!! I was just trying to-“ Midoryia continued before he was forcefully cut off.

“Oh, go fuck yourself with tree branch,” The blonde said angrily before storming off to his room, the can still clutched tightly in his oversized hand. 

“Okay, time to watch the movie everybody!” Mina interjected awkwardly after Bakugo’s departure. 

Fucking finally, Monoma thought to himself as Kirishima put in the disk and Mina dimmed the lights. Toru seemed to relax at this too leaning in to him ever so slightly as the commercials began. 

“Do you even know what we’re watching?” He whispered down to her. 

“Not a clue.” She giggled.


	3. Do I Know You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Chapter Title, "So The Dawn Goes Down Today,"
> 
> This chapter is an estimated 6,000 word roller coaster of emotion... It ends at a bit of a cliffhanger because it was originally part of one big long monster chapter, but rather than give you +15,000 words in one sitting, I figured I'd cut this off at the knees. Anyways....This is where the plot thickens... Be prepared!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Thanks to Witchilly, Black_Tea, and Doctor_Emmit for being my betas!
> 
> Songs I listened to while writing this story so far... Don't judge me..
> 
> I Thought I'd Seen Everything- Bryan Adams  
> Pretty Baby- Vanessa Carlton  
> Go Ahead and Break My Heart- Blake Shelton and Gwen Stefani.  
> How Can I Forget- MKTO  
> Blinding Lights- The Weekend  
> Better with You- Jesse McCartney

Toru Hagakure was running, but no matter how hard, or how fast she sprinted, she just couldn’t seem to make it out of the woods. 

The further she got, the darker everything seemed to get. The sun had gone down a long time ago, and all that she could hear was the sound of birds shrieking, and people screaming. 

The League of Villains had attacked the camp and she was all alone. She was running away from a particularly large Nomu with chainsaws coming out of multiple extra appendages. 

It was gaining on her, and then came the mist.

It started out slow at first. So subtle it was hard to notice, but then the forest started getting hotter and the air began to feel heavier somehow.

Toru was sweating bullets when the first wave of fog hit her. It felt thick and full like the air from a sauna. It was getting harder and harder for her to breathe, and the fog just kept getting denser. 

She almost stopped to try and catch her breath but the whirring buzz of the chainsaws closing in from behind spurred her on. 

Her heart was beating so fast she thought it might explode, and throat was wrecked from panting and screaming, as she’d led the Nomu away from the others. 

She was exhausted, light headed, and terrified. What was happening to her classmates right now? What would happen to her if the Nomu caught up? Why was she struggling to stay awake and up on her feet? The fog was so thick she felt like she might choke on it. Her lungs were burning, and no matter what she tried she just couldn’t seem to get enough air. 

She could climb a tree to avoid the mist, but she needed to do something to warn the teachers. She could make herself invisible to throw off this Nomu, that had been the original plan, but then if she did pass out, no one would ever find her body. If that happened, the Nomu might even return to where her friends were.

Her quirk was essentially useless in this situation. Tears of frustration were streaming down her face at how helpless and useless she felt. She was supposed to be a hero! But what could she do? At that point she would have given anything to have had a power quirk like Midoriya, an offensive quirk, like any of the guys had, especially a speed quirk like Iida.That would be ideal right about now she thought covering her mouth with her shirt as best as she could to avoid further inhalation. 

She could make it out of the woods in time, she had too, and she was almost there! 

She stumbled into a small clearing, tripping over a tree root and falling hard to the ground. Her body felt weighted, like she was weighed down with lead. She felt as if she was moving in slow motion. Her head was spinning as she continued to inhale more fog than air. 

Seconds later another figure entered behind her. Toru was crawling now, trying her best to stave off the effects of the gas. She had to get to the teachers, to Aizawa to warn somebody, to get help. 

“Toru!!” Someone called her name, and she wiped her head around to see a blurry Jirou standing over her with her mouth covered. She looked just as scared and worried as Toru felt. However, before either of them could move, the giant Nomu burst into the clearing behind her with its chainsaws raised to swing down on her friend. 

“No!!! Move!!!!” Toru screamed at her friend, her body currently incapable of taking its own advice as she was on the brink of passing out. She was crying as she did so. 

“No! Move!! No! Move!! Nomu!! Nomu!” The Chainsaw arm came down and Toru started screaming incoherently as her vision went dark.

When she came to, someone was shaking her and she wasn’t sure who. 

Slowly the image of Monoma’s face came into view. He had his hand on the side of her face. His thumb pressed firmly against her cheek as he called her by name.  
“Hagakure!” His eyes looked slightly concerned, however the rest of his face remained unreadable. A small frown was beginning to form. 

He was still using her quirk, and they were still in class 1A’s common room.The lights were on now, and a small group had formed around the two of them on the couch. That’s when she realized that she was practically in Monoma’s lap. If Toru’s face had been capable of turning red, it would have changed at least three shades of crimson in that moment. Her eyes nearly doubled in size, and she quickly slid off of his chest, and out of his grasp. Finally back to her normal sitting position on the couch, she let out a deep breath of relief. 

“What was that all about?” Kirishima asked, his eyes had grown as wide as saucers. 

“Wha-what do you mean?” Toru asked, shaking her head as the memories of her dream slowly dispelled. 

“You were screaming, something about a Nomu.” Monoma said softly, while staring at the coffee table on the ground in front of them. 

“Oh.” Was all Toru could really think to say at that moment. “Where’s Kyoka?!” She snapped suddenly. 

“I’m right here!” The girl with the ear jacks called out to her before pushing her way through, from the back of the small crowd to the front. 

Tears of relief dotted the corners of Toru’s eyes upon seeing her friend here, safe and unharmed. Jirou sat down beside her, and Toru jumped into the girls arms immediately.

“The big Nomu, from the camp attack,I thought he’d gotten you this time!” she cried into Jirou’s leather jacket as the girl returned her embrace. 

They stayed that way for a while until Toru finally let go. “I’m so sorry for worrying you guys, I’m better now.” She said looking at the ground in embarrassment. “I didn’t mean to worry everyone. 

“Aghhh! I should have been there!!” Mina cried plopping herself forcefully down in between them. “I’ll never forgive myself.” 

“Me too,” Kirishima piped in, ”staying back, hiding in the classroom like that, it was so unmanly. We have a lot to do to make up for that.” Kamanari, Sero, and Sato all nodded in solemn agreement. 

“It’s not your fault!” Toru said, addressing them all while gently patting her pink friend on the back. 

“Yeah,” Jirou responded, “be glad you weren’t there, I have nightmares too… Ones that I may never fully get over.” 

Monoma remained uncharacteristically quiet on the couch beside her. Toru hesitated briefly before looking at him. His face was like stone and his eyes were still focusing intently on the coffee table where they’d played the tarot cards earlier, as if it somehow had all the answers of the universe etched into its surface. 

“Anyways, enough of the sad stuff!” Toru chirped, determined to restore the mood. “Let’s finish the movie!” 

“Yes, please,” Jirou said, “It was just getting to the good part!” Mina nodded in agreement getting up to hit the lights.

“Maybe just dim the lights this time instead of turning them off completely,” Jirou called after the pink girl as Kamanari offered her a pretty sizable portion of his blanket. 

“I never thought I’d regret failing a test so much in my life,” The electricity wielder looked at her apologetically and she gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.  
“You had no way of knowing,” Jirou responded softly to him, “and there was nothing you could have done.”  
“I could have been there,” Kamanari whispered back to her. 

“I’m going to go to the bathroom,” Monoma said abruptly vacating his spot on the couch. 

About 8 min passed and when he still hadn’t come back, Toru quietly slipped off to find him. She knocked on the boys' bathroom door. “Is everything alright?” She asked. 

The door opened and Monoma stepped out straightening himself up and adjusting his shirt. “Everything’s perfectly fine my dear,” the boy said in his most formal of tones. His expression was once again a blank slate. He touched her briefly on the shoulder, reabsorbing her quirk, and let out a breath of air. “Alright, shall we?” He asked, gesturing back to her friends in the common room. 

Toru didn’t respond immediately, instead she studied him curiously. There was no sign of it on his face but still he seemed somewhat off to her. He seemed, slightly disheveled, a little apprehensive, and uncomfortable maybe? Given how on-edge he was around class 1A in general, he must have been putting an inordinate amount of effort into maintaining his composure, so as not to give himself away. Toru hadn’t thought him capable of it to be honest. She’d expected him to say something obnoxiously, him, and blow his cover within the first hour. All that self restraint must be taking its toll on him. 

“Come with me,” she said finally, extending her hand out to him. He looked at it like she’d just offered him a fish, but he took it anyways. 

Toru quietly led him away from the common room and up the stairs until they made it to the very top of the building. “Where are we going?” He asked, eyeing her with suspicion. 

“You’ll see!” she giggled as she pushed the door open, and they stepped out into the night air.

“This is my favorite spot on campus! You can see the school, and the city lights on this side, but if you walk over to the other side,” she said, tugging him along like a child on a field trip. “You can see trees, and mountains in the distance. At night the moon shines off that lake beautifully. I like to come here and watch the reflections in the water sometimes. It’s just so peaceful.” 

"Uh huh….So what, you decided to just kidnap me, and bring me up here so that you could have your way with me or something?” Monoma asked in monotone..

“No,” Toru retorted in annoyance. 

“What a shame,” he deadpanned, his face still rather dark. 

“Oh just let it out already,” Toru huffed.

“Let what out?” Monoma asked, genuinely confused by her demand. 

“Whatever it is you got going crazy inside that pretty boy head of yours. Whatever it is that made you make that face earlier,” Toru scrunched up her face mocking him. 

“You think I’m pretty?” he asked, finally smirking again. 

Toru merely rolled her eyes in response, “Come on, spill it.” 

Monoma sighed, “It was nothing, really, I was just embarrassed for you guys. That so many of you 1A students failed basic first year hero tests.. You guys are UA’s pride and joy after all, so it’s especially sad.”

“Umm, didn’t you fail too?” Toru can’t help but half-laugh at the sheer audacity of this boy. 

Monoma lets out a deep frustrated sigh, “Technically, I didn’t pass the written test portion.” 

“Hmm,” Toru hummed in a sarcastically thoughtful gesture, before raising her right hand. “Pot,” she said dramatically, and then her left hand, “Kettle? Guess whose black?” 

Monoma began to smirk again, “Honey, I am darker than black. You better watch out.” He said as he took a step towards her. 

“Uh huh sure, I’m so scared,” Toru stifled her laugh while stil mocking him. 

Monoma’s smile began to widen, “You really should be! I could be your worst nightmare. A villain to rival even one of the Nomu’s,” He continued, backing her up against a wall in an attempt to be menacing. 

Toru doubled over in a fit of giggles, “You dress far too much like Tuxedo Mask for that to ever be a thing!” Monoma made a face.

“So then why not just picture the Nomu in a Tuxedo from now on? Give him a top hat and monocle, or something too. It’s harder to find something as threatening when it looks so dapper. Besides, if you can tear down or diminish the things that intimidate you, then it’s easier to manage them.” 

“Is that why you’re always making fun of class 1A? To feel less intimidated?” Toru asked. 

“Hey now, this is your weird sad dream we’re psychoanalyzing here, not me.” Monoma responded, taking a step back. 

“Hey! It’s not weird! Being scared of a multiple quirk monster with chainsaw hands? That sounds pretty damn normal to me!” the invisible girl insisted.

“But you’re not normal,” Monoma continued, “If you’re going to be a real hero, you gotta get a better grip on your fear. This world is a terrible place. If you don’t, it will consume you. You won’t stand a chance. ” Monoma trailed off into a whisper, and then he went quiet again. 

“You sound like you’re speaking from experience,” Toru rebutted, taking a step closer to him as he leaned against the railing. 

“Something like that, I guess,” he said, still not looking her in the eyes. A thing that was normal for most people when talking to her. However she’d gotten so used to his eye contact that when he stopped, she couldn’t stand it. She craved it. 

“What experience could possibly be more terrible than going underwear shopping for Mineta?” She teased him. 

He looked up “Oh, I’m not going underwear shopping for him, I’m going underwear shopping for you, after we give him your pair like we agreed to!” 

“I don’t know,” Toru said looking away, “As I said before, they are one of my favorite pairs. If anything’s going to replace them, it had better be something exceptional.” 

“I know what I’m doing,” he said in an attempt to reassure her. 

Toru raised an eyebrow at him, “Oh, do you now?“

“Yeah, I used to buy new clothes and stuff for my sister all the time. She was always ruining hers with,” he gestured, “You know, blood and stuff, and she was always too embarrassed to tell our parents about it. I think they always made her feel like she was gross, and that it wasn’t proper to talk about such things.” Monoma explained. 

“That’s horrible,” Toru exclaimed, “But also, I didn’t know you had a sister?”

Monoma nodded. 

“That’s so cool! Does she have a similar kind’ve quirk as you? Can she copy powers? What’s she like?” Toru unloaded a series of questions on him. 

“Yeah she can, but hers is a bit different from mine, more problematic. Anyways, she decided not to go the hero route with me, and I can’t really blame her. Our parents were the literal worst in regards to making us feel inadequate. But despite all of that she somehow remained optimistic, cheerful, and friendly. Not like me. She’s got long blonde hair when it’s not piled up around her head. She likes pink a lot, and cute, girly, frilly things, same as you, and strawberries, and birds. Oh, and she has terrible taste in guys.” 

Toru giggled. “I like your sister; she sounds nice.”

Monoma snorted. “Sure, you say that now. Do you have any siblings?” 

“No, I always wished I had though, being an only child can be very isolating sometimes. That’s why one day I want to have a really big family!” She said getting more and more animated at the thought.

“How big is big?” he asked

“Big is big!!” she gestured stretching her arms out as wide as a tiny girl like her possibly could. It was down right cute.

“So articulate,” Monoma joked prompting Toru to elaborate.

“It’s enough people so that everyone always has somebody to talk to, and nobody ever feels alone.” Toru finished, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“That sounds nice,” Monoma said, as he fought the soft smile that had begun to form on his face. “Anything else?” 

Toru beamed at him, completely unafraid of showing her emotion. He envied that. “A nice house somewhere outside of the city that’s peaceful. Preferably by the water, so that I can watch the moonlight play across its surface at night.” The more she talked, the more she moved, the more excited she got, the more her hair seemed to be getting in her way. It caught on the watch he’d given her and she glared at it in annoyance. “And finally, I want to find someone who can give me a real hair cut, something short and fun like Emily what’s-her-name in that movie we were watching?” 

“You mean the movie that you fell asleep during?” Monoma teased.

“I didn’t fall asleep because of her hairstyle!” Toru responded indignantly. “I fell asleep because of… everything else...” 

“Her name is Emilia Clarke.” Monoma said laughing. 

“Yessss! Her! Wait, how did you know that?” Toru asked, cocking her head to the side in surprise, “I wouldn’t have pegged that as your kind of movie. It was all romance.”

“What guy doesn’t know that after Game of Thrones?” Monoma asked incredulously. 

“Oh, I never saw that one.” Toru finished. “Was it good?” 

“YOU NEVER WHAT?!” Monoma exclaimed. 

Monoma’s about to ask her another question when they heard someone coming up the stairs. 

“That’s probably Aizawa. We’re not supposed to be up here.... We gotta hide. Quick, make yourself invisible!” She said, and Monoma just looked at her.

“But, we already are invisible?” he said in confusion.

“What I mean is,” Toru looked around nervously, “If we don’t want him to see us, then…. We gotta take off our clothes...” 

Monoma just looked at her. “But then we’ll be naked... And we can see each other...” 

Toru’s face turns bright red, but instead of looking away this time she looks him directly in the eye and says, “I won’t tell anyone if you won’t?” 

“Oh, I see, this is all part of some clever ploy you’ve devised to strip me of my decency and have your way with me!” Monoma huffed in mock indignation, “Nice try foul wrench, but it won’t work!” He continued crossing his arms dramatically, “And here I thought you were actually hanging out with me for my personality. I’m shocked and hurt. Shocked and HURT!”

Toru rolled her eyes laughing in spite of herself and pushed Monoma away. “Oh shut up will you?”

“I will not!” Monoma said as he continued his antics, “My honor is at stake here!”

The sound of footsteps became louder, and Toru gave him a ‘it’s your funeral’ look.

Monoma hesitated. “Okay, okay! Fine.”

They ripped everything off and hid their clothes behind an air duct. He grabbed her hand doing his best to avert his eyes. Luckily or unluckily, he wasn’t entirely sure which, Toru’s mermaid hair seemed to cover the bulk of her rather ample chest. Monoma had to shake his head to keep from staring ”Come on!” he called, and they went to make a run for it. 

Only it was not Aizawa, it was..... Bakugo?.....and Uraraka?? 

Monoma was frozen in disbelief as the blonde grabbed the brunette quickly pulling her up to the roof. “Did anybody see you?” Bakugo whispered to her.

“Mmm, I don’t think so,” Ochako responded, looking up at him intently. 

“Good.” Without hesitation Bakugo threw his arms around the gravity manipulator pulling her into an embrace, grabbing her by the cheek and burying his nose in her hair. They then proceeded to make out pretty heavily, much to Monoma’s dismay. 

“What the hell?” Monoma reels, and Toru had to cover his mouth to keep him from giving away their position.

Toru however, didn’t seem surprised in the least. Monoma rounded on her. “You knew?!?!” He half yells half whispers at her from a safe distance around the corner. “For how long?”

“Well yeah I know. I know a lot of things.” The invisible girl stated as if it were obvious, and well, it probably should have been. “I’ve seen them sneaking off together for a while now,” she answered. 

Monoma’s eyes widened in awe then narrowed slightly, what else did this girl secretly know about? What had she potentially seen him do? 

“I could give him sooo much shit for this!!” Monoma whispered gleefully.

“Don’t!” Toru responded. “Please, promise me you won’t!”

“Why shouldn’t I?” Monoma asked. 

“Because!! Just look at them!” Toru reaches over and moves Monoma jawline a few inches to the right, forcing him to once again witness the blonde attacking the Brunette’s bright pink cheeks with fervor. 

He bites down on one of them and she squeals at him, playfully. She swats him on the chest, and pushes him back as he laughs. Then he pulls her back again into a tight squeeze. His mouth is on her again in seconds, kissing her neck. 

Monoma wrinkles his nose in disgust and looks back at Toru still unconvinced “They’re making out on the roof.” he said simply followed by an incredulous, “What kind of losers make out on the roof?”

“You’d be surprised.” Toru said simply wiggling her eyebrows at him. “Besides, I think it’s romantic.” 

Monoma scoffed. “Romantic?? Are they even really kissing, or is he just over there gnawing on her face like some sort of feral gremlin? I honestly can’t tell.” 

“They look so happy together!” Toru insisted ignoring his commentary. “Please don’t ruin it!”

Monoma just stared at her curiously, his brain actively weighing the pros and cons of the situation. 

Toru smiled, recognizing his facial expression. “Besides,how are you going to explain to everyone that you were watching them make out on the rooftop with me, while completely naked, and not both blow your cover, and end up being labeled the biggest pervert in school? Which is really saying something because we have Mineta...”

Damn...she really had him there...... And she knew it. “Okay. Fine..” he huffed crossing his arms in annoyance. 

“Pinky promise?” Toru asked, a victorious smile on her face as she extended her pinkie finger to him.

“Yeah yeah,” he said absentmindedly as he took her pinky in his, shaking his head in frustration. 

Toru smiled at him brightly. 

“But,” he continued, “I can’t promise that I won’t at least hint at it, just to mess with him psychologically.”

At that Toru tried to shove him away but he held fast to her wrist. “You’re the worst!” She declared her eyes half laughing, half glaring at him. 

“Am I now?” He said, holding her hand against his chest and returning her gaze intently. “At least I know how to properly kiss a girl.”

“Oh really?” Toru responded and Monoma’s breath caught when she returned his gaze steadily, her hand pressed firmly up against his bare chest, just over his heart, their pinkies still intertwined. “And just how exactly do you “properly” kiss a girl?” she finishes teasingly. Her eyes challenged him in all kinds of ways as he looked down at her. 

He pulled her by her pinky closer to his chest, releasing her wrist to cup her cheek. She didn't resist, as he started to lean in towards her, but half way between bringing his lips to meet hers, an intrusive thought suddenly hit him, and he stopped himself. Tilting her face down and brushing his lips across her forehead instead. 

Toru's breath hitched as he did so and he froze in that position. Like a deer caught in the headlights. 

“You missed,” she said breathlessly.

“W-What?” His eyes widened in surprise and he pulled back to look at her face. Surely he didn’t hear her correctly. 

“I said you missed,” Toru responded a little more forcefully this time looking up at him. “Try again.” 

Monoma was both surprised and impressed by her boldness. Her eyes, now glittered like moonlight on the river that she loved, were locked onto him, daring him to continue. Even though he knew he shouldn’t, everything in him was screaming for him to take her up on her offer. 

Her luminescent hair fell in waves down her bare shoulders gleaming like starlight. Her skin glowed like opals. She looked positively ethereal under the light of the night. Like she was carved out of moonstone  
He raised an eyebrow at her, “Now I’m starting to think you really are trying to take advantage of me.” 

Toru rolled her eyes, throwing her head back in frustration. She goes to swat him but he dodges, capturing her hand again, and kissing it lightly. 

“Not that I’m complaining,” he said, gently tracing circles over the back of her hand with his thumb. She seemed mesmerized by the action. His other hand wound through her hair as he pulled her in again, placing a kiss on the side of her head right next to her ear. His nose brushed it lightly and she could feel his breath, hot against her ear as he whispered to her. 

“I think I just missed again.” She can hear the smile in his voice, and was about to protest when he started tracing the side of her ear with his mouth, kissing her lobe and then trailing his mouth down her jawline. 

He hovered over her lips briefly, lightly brushing them with his own until she couldn't take it anymore. A gasp of surprise escaped him as she reached up, pressing her bare chest against his. She grabbed his face and firmly pulled his mouth down to hers cushioning the fall with her lips. 

Surprised or not he reacted instantly, devouring her lips with his own.. She ran her fingers through his hair and down his neck, as he continued kissing her slowly and deliberately. He released her other hand to cup her cheek and traced her jawline with his thumb. 

When they broke apart to breathe, they both just stood there, still on top of a campus building, still completely naked, and yet no one would ever know. No one except the two of them. Monoma couldn’t help but laugh a little in spite of himself. It was thrilling to think about, all the possibilities. Toru’s quirk was a miraculous thing. 

“What? What’s so funny?!” Toru asked, her face tightened in concern as she tried to read his.This had been her first real kiss after all, and laughter wasn’t the reaction she had expected after it. 

“Nothing,” he said softly as he looked up at her, “I’m just really glad that I met you.” 

Her eyes widened, and a soft smile started to form on her lips. “You’re not so bad yourself” she said, and then kissed him once more, lightly on his cheek .

He looked right at her. “You missed!” He said in response, and she giggled, pulling him in again as the first drops of rain began to fall. 

......

It’s pitch black when Monoma finally headed back to class 1B’s dorm. The effects of Toru’s quirk slowly began to wear off as he walked. He stretched, releasing some tension in his muscles that he hadn’t realized he’d been holding on to for the last few hours. 

His phone rang, and the tension immediately came back... He knew exactly who it was without even looking. He rubbed a hand down his now visible face in frustration, but he answered his device anyways. 

“Hello,” He said tiredly into the receiver.

“Hey, how’s it going?” He continued, rubbing his eyes as he walked. 

“No, I didn’t learn anything particularly useful today.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, “However,” he continued thinking of Toru and Mineta. “I did make a couple of potential allies. They could prove to be useful in gathering further information for our plan.”

He paused for the person on the other end to respond. 

“No, I won’t tell you their names. It’s confidential. A good informant never reveals their sources.... I... No, it’s not Midoriya!! You know I can’t stand that guy! It takes everything in me just to be in the same room as him without losing it.” Monoma took a deep breath, lowering his voice once again. The more he thought about Midoriya, the more his agitation grew. 

“Look, I’ll let you know when I find out something worthwhile, okay? I gotta go, now. I have a massive headache, and I’m super behind on my school work since I intentionally failed that exam. All so that I wouldn’t have to pretend to fight you and your friends when you attacked our training camp.......Yeah it kept me out of the way, but it also put me in remedial studies. I still can’t believe so many 1A students unintentionally failed,” Monoma scoffed. “UA’s best and brightest, the irony.” He puffs out a harsh breath of air and laughs humorlessly, his eyes darkening slightly as he thought of one student in particular that he now wished had failed with the rest of them... “Oh and another thing, I gotta go to Lucy’s on Sunday to pick up something. So I’ll see you then okay?........No, it’s not like that!...... I promise you it isn’t!... Not even close... Oh for All Might’s sake!... I’m hanging up now, bye!!” 

With that Monoma ended the call. It rang once more and he sent it straight to voicemail. 

He paused outside his dorm building for a few minutes shaking his head, trying to push away the thoughts of the scratches, bruises, and bullet grazes on Kendo, and Tetsutetsu, Toru’s night terror, and the haunted look in Jirou’s eyes as she consoled her. None of these were things he’d wanted, or expected. They were all supposed to have all been unconscious, unaware, and unable to fight. If those trigger happy idiots hadn’t botched the plan.... but even so, all the faculty and students at this school had chosen this life, when they signed up to be heroes. This was his rationale. Sometimes people just end up on the wrong side of things and it can’t be helped. 

They had chosen a path that led to fighting villains and put themselves at risk. If they couldn’t handle that... Well then it was better for them to find that now. It was always better to find out things sooner, rather than later... 

Mina’s Tarot cards of Temperance and the Tower flashed briefly in his mind, but there was no choice in front of him now. There was going back for him. He couldn’t stop, he was in far too deep… And he was just going to have to deal with the consequences. It’s not like he’d ever really expected his story to have a happy ending. Maybe that’s why he’d always felt so bitter… Happiness is never anything more than temporary, he reminded himself. Temporary and fleeting, and it makes you useless. “So the dawn goes down to day.” he muttered aloud to himself, “Nothing gold can stay.” 

The second Monoma stepped into the common room of his building a light turned on by the couch, 

“And just where exactly are you sneaking in from so late at night?” Kendo asked, her eyes boring daggers into him. ‘Just like a mother’ he thought. Well, someone’s mother anyways. 

Monoma jumped slightly feigning surprise. He was grateful he’d ended his conversation early and pocketed his phone before entering the building.“Oh you know me Kendo, I just had to get some air. This place is just so stuffy,” he said lamely, pulling at the collar of his shirt. A fake smile planted firmly on his face once again. 

“You weren’t harassing anyone from class 1A again, were you? You know what you do has a tendency to make all of us look bad.” Kendo said firmly, now standing directly in front of him with her arms crossed and her hip cocked. 

“What? Me?” Monoma said in mock surprise, “Harass class 1A?.” He pushed a puff of air from between closed lips. “I would never.”

Kendo rolled her eyes. She hummed, sarcastically in mock thought before ending with a disbelieving snort. “You know it’s funny, I saw Toru Hagakure, the invisible girl, walking around today with a boy who’s quirk directly mirrored her own. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that would you?”

Damn... She was worse than a mother. 

“Probably just her brother, I hear he got a day pass to visit the school. You worry too much Kendo.” Monoma nonchalantly as he attempted to side step her, but she was having none of it. 

Her eyes narrowed, “I didn’t know she had a brother?” 

“Well, what do you really know about her? Honestly. What does anyone really know about the invisible girl?” Monoma said, slowly trying to back away from this conversation, and towards the stairs. 

Kendo followed him, her right hand growing steadily bigger as she walked, “I know, that if I find out you’ve been secretly tormenting her, or any one else for that matter, I’m going to smack you into next week!” 

Monoma swallowed, “You have nothing to worry about Kendo! I promise, I’m being nice.” 

Kendo huffed, but brought her hand back down to normal size.. “Yeah sure, I’ve heard that before.” 

Monoma let out a sigh of relief, but almost as if upon hearing it, she immediately turned and smacked him with the back of her normal sized hand. “That was for breaking curfew, and because I get the feeling that you’ve done something slap worthy that I don’t yet know about.” 

Monoma rubbed the side of his face slightly, but he couldn’t really deny her words. When he pulled his hand back a single strand of luminescent hair came with it.

“Hey Kendo,” Monoma called out as she was walking away, “You helped Shiazaki cut her hair when she got gum stuck in it that one time right?” 

“Well, yeah?” She responded looking at him curiously. 

“Teach me how to cut hair,” he said. 

“Why?” Kendo asked regarding him suspiciously. 

“I can say right now, with absolute certainty that I would rather die right here and now than ever tell you why.” Monoma responded, “Just show me.”

“You’re not making me want to know the answer any less.” Kendo said, crossing her arms again.

“Look, I swear on my life that it is not in any way something that will make class 1B look bad; nothing that you wouldn’t approve of. So, will you?” Monoma asked again a little more forcefully. 

Kendo hesitated, and Monoma ran and hand through his own hair in frustration. “Look, if I was going to do something malicious and give somebody a hack job, I wouldn’t even ask, okay?” 

Kendo sighs in resignation, “How long is it, and what kind of cut are you wanting to learn?” 

“It’s really long hair. It comes all the way down past the middle of her back.” Monoma said, indicating the length with his fingers. 

“Her?” Kendo said, raising an eyebrow in interest. 

“Semantics,” Monoma shrugged, waving off the notion currently entering Kendo’s brain. 

He then proceeded to show her a picture he had saved on his phone, I’m thinking something like this,” he says. 

“Emilia Clarke, very nice. Hmmm.” Kendo continued. “Does this girl know that you have a hard on for Emilia Clarke, or was this all some big, massive coincidence?” she says waving her arms dramatically and laughing. She was thoroughly enjoying herself now, at his expense. 

Monoma merely rolled his eyes, “Are we done here?” 

“What kind of hair is it? Full and thick, or thin and fine?” She asked. 

“It’s really delicate, I’d say on the finer side... It’s very light and insanely soft.” Monoma responded, recalling the silky texture and how smooth it felt winding around his hands. 

Kendo fought to hide the small, genuine smile beginning to form on her lips. 

“So you’ll do it?” Monoma asked using annoyance to cover up his embarrassment at being so open for a minute. 

“Yeah, alright,” Kendo smirked, “See me in the home ec room after class.”

“You’re awesome, Kendo!” He called, heading up the stairs to his much needed bed. 

“Yeah yeah, just don’t be late!” She yelled after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunnnnnn!!! Oh, come on guys, I can't just right a straight cut/easy love story. Where's the fun in that?? And in lieu of doing anything cliché, like having him simply not understand his feelings, I decided to go this route instead. Hopefully I won't regret it, but you never know......... I love RomComs but I also am a sucker for mystery and suspense. Why would he do this?? Who was he talking to on the phone?? What/Where is Lucy's? Find out next time! And since I wrote these chapters back to back, it won't be that long of a wait. 
> 
> Also Thank you guys so much for reading! It makes me soo icredibly happy!!! 
> 
> For updates on this, and my other stories, as well as art previews, follow me on Twitter @K_Comics1
> 
> Till Next Time!


End file.
